


Unwinding

by sizzlinteapot



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Denial of Feelings, Estabilished sexual relationship, Fear of Rejection, Groping, Hanzo being too attractive, M/M, McCree just can't deal, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Nudity, Relaxing, Sappy comparisons, Scenting, Smoking, Teasing, development of feelings, emotional struggle, exploration of feelings, inner conflict, very sappy and fluffy and angsty smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizzlinteapot/pseuds/sizzlinteapot
Summary: It had become routine: they used each other for pleasure and to forget the rest of the world.They just didn't expect to forget themselves in each other as well.





	1. I keep a close watch...

**Author's Note:**

> S-So it's my first time writing about these two and I admit I'm a little nervous. 8D Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy reading this! <3

The last rays of sunlight descended gently upon the orange and faint pink skies, the sun setting and disappearing slowly on the horizon and the soothing nightfall breeze started to brush over the exposed skin of his shoulder and neck, caressing almost intimately across his cheekbones and making his eyes flutter as he took a deep breath, _kiseru_ resting gracefully between his fingers as smoke swirled and danced along with the wind and around his sitting figure, cross legged and perched on the window of his quarters. His body ached: arms and legs sore from extensive running and climbing and the strain of firing a bow, pulling it taunt and releasing it in the quick practiced successions that made him the skilled assassin that he had already proved time and time again to be. The mission had been a success nonetheless, no casualties to mourn over, no serious wounds to fret upon. It had been quick and straight to the point and Hanzo decided that he liked those best, despite favoring the stealthy and strategically safe approach, high and deadly on his sniper perches. Sometimes you had to face things dead on, with an aggressive but no less effective approach and overwhelm the enemy. He huffed gently, bringing the thin pipe to his lips once more and inhaling deeply, holding it in and savoring it for a sweet moment, letting the _kisami_ wash over his body and loosen his tense muscles. The warmth that the fading rays provided to his skin were being quickly replaced by the increasingly colder and approaching night sky, its blue darkening and engulfing the few clouds that remained. High above, he could see the moon.  

He exhaled and the smoke swirled prettily, escaping his mouth and nostrils. This was usually the moment he most looked forward to these days, the moment where he could let his guard down if just for a while and indulge in one of the few pleasures he managed to bring with him from his homeland. The satiny fabric of his _yukata,_ dark blue and embroidered with a story of its own: two dragons dancing and circling each other down the right sleeve and down his chest. It fell loose on his body as he didn’t bother in tying it too tight and it felt heavenly against his skin, fresh and smooth. The dark strands of his hair tickled his back and around his neck, no longer confined to the tight knot he usually kept it in. He could stay like this for hours as the sounds of the day were replaced by those of the night, cicadas making themselves known and the soft but cold breeze becoming a weak wind that howled now and then between the breaches of his window and doors. He took another drag from his pipe, lips twitching as he brought a hand up and towards his neck, fingers brushing against healed skin at the same time a familiar knock sounded on his door.

“It’s open.” He informed, not bothering in turning around to know who it was. Only one person would come at this hour.

Still, his shoulders dropped slightly in resumed relaxation as the telltale jingle of spurs accompanied the heavy footsteps of one Jesse McCree.

“Evenin’, darlin’.”

Hanzo’s head tilted slightly in his direction in acknowledgement. McCree wasn’t put off by his seemingly dismissive attitude, he knew he was more than welcome by now. The door clicked back shut and Jesse stopped for a few seconds, brown eyes soft and kind and positively admiring as they roved over the expanse of Hanzo’s back, catching the almost unnoticeable shift of his muscles outlined slightly by the thin fabric of his _yukata_ as he moved his pipe to rest it on a small stand fit for it. Everything about him was as intoxicating as the sweet exotic scent of his faraway Japanese tobacco and Jesse could feel it clouding his mind with fuzzy thoughts of holding this man close and never let him go, of making sure he could always see him like this, so relaxed and unworried for once. His own armor had been replaced by one of his comfy cotton red lumberjack shirts, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He remembers Hanzo’s eyes silently and discreetly appreciating the fine muscles of his forearms, tanned and scruffy like the rest of him. He had gleefully stored that away as rare confirmation of what Hanzo specially liked in him.

Not that he doubted his charms.

Although genetics surely helped in drawing them together with natural born attraction: he, possessing the heady and strongly present scent of an Alpha and the stance of one and Hanzo, the alluring and captivating scent of an Omega, spicy and intense but also with an underlying sweetness that made Jesse’s smile become a tiny bit goofier every time he caught whiff of it.

Hanzo would often protest when he unconsciously pressed too close, rubbing off on him, trying to get more of that irresistible scent while marking the other with his own. It was something he simply couldn’t control when around him. There was something about Hanzo’s impassiveness, how his Omega status was completely overwhelmed by his strong character and even stronger willed personality that made Jesse want to get impossibly closer.

But he was not allowed.

As comfortable as they were around each other –more so than any other of their teammates- there was a determined distance between them still. That distance was what kept Jesse rooted to his spot for those seconds to just admire the man before him. How beautiful he was.

How unreachable.

It made something deep within his chest, something he had thought long forgotten, ache.

Hanzo turned his head a bit more then, just enough to pierce him with an eye, dark and almond shaped, and the corner of his lips twitched upwards slightly, patting the spot next to him on the sill of the window.

“Have a seat, Jesse.”

The invitation was more than enough to get him out of his appreciating trance, willing his legs to move as he walked towards his direction, lips shaping his usual laid back and confident smirk as he reached for his hat and held it politely to his chest, stopping just behind the other and raising his other metallic hand to brush gently against the other’s exposed shoulder. Hanzo released a slightly shaky breath, smoke still escaping him and unconsciously leaned back against the cowboy, humming as the sharp cold of the metal contrasted with his still sun warmed skin and tip toed in featherlike touches up the graceful column of his neck. Jesse leaned down then, breath carrying the scent of cigarillos and whiskey and the dark chocolate bar he always indulged himself in after missions like these.

“I’d rather stay jus’ like this, y’know. The view is pretty nice from here.”

His gaze darkened considerably as he could now admire him from the front as well. Wearing such an already thin piece of clothing so loosely should be illegal in McCree’s opinion, holding back an appreciating groan as he saw the way the _yukata_ slid down even lower on Hanzo’s shoulders and exposed a sliver of his chest, the beginnings of his tattoo taunting from underneath the folds. Hanzo was all strong and sinewy muscle, body trained to perfection from years of a strict and disciplined upbringing and his rightfully earned excellence in combat and archery. It made McCree thank his lucky stars once in a while, wondering how such a man allowed him to take such liberties with his temple of a body. Not like it had been easy, they had come a long way, having not even taken to each other from the beginning when Hanzo joined the Overwatch. McCree had only seen a bitter and guilt stricken man hopelessly seeking redemption while still showing that he had long given up on that.

And Hanzo…well, Hanzo saw a frustratingly smug man with a ridiculous choice of attire and whose thick accent mystified him and made him doubt if what he was really hearing was the English language (not that he had any room to talk but _still_ ).

Yet they reached this point somehow, where Hanzo gladly settled his weight against this man and bared his throat almost tauntingly, daring, secretly relishing in the hitch of the other’s breath, how his hat was placed carefully on the corner of the window sill and his other hand circled around his waist, tugging him closer, eliciting an unbidden but tiny gasp from Hanzo, his hand shooting to grasp and Jesse’s wrist, fingers closing around it and keeping it there.

“You’re awfully eager today…”

Jesse huffed good naturedly, tugging his wrist gently from the other’s grasp and he was allowed to withdraw from it after a warning squeeze, deciding to settle his palm flat against Hanzo’s abdomen, sliding it slowly in a gentle caress, feeling the finely sculpted muscles there bunch up and release the tension. He could stay the rest of the night just like this really, just the two of them, holding Hanzo and feeling him so intimately, reacquainting himself with his lovely body once more.

“’m sorry, darlin’, can’t help myself.” He breathed, tilting his head and nuzzled the pale neck with the tip of his nose, the other’s scent enough to feel his pants become slightly tighter and, _Stars,_ he would do anything just to keep that scent forever stored in his mind so he could revisit it again and again.

His want tasted bittersweet on his tongue as he dared to place a small kiss just behind Hanzo’s lobe, feeling him shudder slightly in his arms.

“Skipping the pleasantries for once, are you? How rude…” His tone was light and joking though and his lips curved into an amused smirk as Jesse chuckled, feeling a little bolder and closing his teeth around the tip of Hanzo’s ear, tugging it playfully.

“You look that good, sweet thang…” His hand at the other’s abdomen snaked up and tugged at the fabric of the _yukata_ exposing even more of that muscled chest in an almost groping motion. Hanzo was being receptive to his rather bold advances and that only encouraged him further, pressing himself against his back and suddenly Hanzo was aware of just how _fast_ they were going tonight.

He gasped once again, reaching back to grasp at McCree’s shirt tightly.

“… _Wait_ , you big oaf!”

Jesse only obliged, his motions stopping abruptly and Hanzo relaxed once more with an amused huff. With a sensuous rolling motion, he grinded back against McCree and could practically feel the lust roll off him in waves.

“’s not fair…”

“What isn’t?” Hanzo teased, liking their little game of cat and mouse a little too much. Engaging in such foreplay always gave him an unknown kind of thrill, being so playful and carefree around someone, something he had never even dared to think doing before. It was these moments that he looked forward to nowadays and he found himself wanting nothing more.

McCree let out the rumbling beginning of a growl bubble up within his chest then and Hanzo shivered in response, goose bumps littering the skin of his forearms. Jesse’s metallic forearm joined the other and slid upwards and downwards, crunching up the thin fabric, the creases following the patterns of his explorations and the _yukata_ fell just a little bit more, exposing Hanzo’s muscled and full pectorals. Hanzo let out a breathless and brief chuckle before it interrupted by a choked out groan as those fingers brushed softly and tenderly at his nipples, sending a pleasant jolt of pleasure through his spine and making him arch just the slightest.

“Jesse…” He sighed, looking up and being faced with a warm and lust induced gazed piercing right back at him, watching him half lidded. The moon was already high in the sky and darkness invaded the room, painting them in the increasing moonlight. McCree found himself even more enamored with the sight, previously orange bathed skin being tinted with soft silver, almost glinting in the surrounding darkness.

“You’re as pretty as a picture, sweetness…’s not fair...”

Hanzo raised a brow at being called ‘pretty’, deciding to ignore the increasing warmth pooling at his cheeks in favor of nipping at Jesse’s scruffy chin, something that otherwise would have showed submission but only came out as an act of challenge coming from him.

And Jesse would never mind it.

In fact, his eyes only sparkled in mischief and he made a small sound of satisfaction, holding him closer and squeezing him affectionately. Hanzo’s gaze softened, something at his chest gripping at him but his mind protested against it. Such feelings were dangerous and established as forbidden between them.

No kissing.

No unnecessary cuddling.

No staying overnight.

It was for the best. If they were to indulge in each other, they would have to keep it brief given their circumstances. Attachments were a luxury and dangerous, something that Hanzo was convinced he would never change his mind about.

Last time Jesse’s jaws got too close to his neck, he had all but almost broke his arm for pinning him down like that in the heat of passion. It had been so… _liberating_ , he remembered. At that moment he felt a sense of freedom that he had never felt before.

But he had also felt terrified.

They didn’t speak of that incident and it was soon buried deep behind their more fond memories together. They had built a camaraderie together despite what others seemed to think. Their agreement brought them harmony (albeit there was certainly an increasing stifling tension that they both tried to ignore) and they worked together effortlessly, knowing each other better more and more as the days passed.

They were committed to these moments together, where they were allowed to have a little ‘fun’.

“Fool.” He only whispered, hand reaching sliding upwards from its place on the other’s shirt and tugging the back of his neck to then weave through his brown and slightly curly locks. It had been a surprise to Hanzo that when he first touched Jesse’s hair he found it soft despite it looking so coarse and tangled.

 _‘m only a fool for you, darlin’_ The thought was fleeting but enough to make his chest ache return. He brushed it off as best as he could, not giving it much thought and distracted himself with the feel and scent of Hanzo once more, enveloping him and making his mind hazy with need, his tongue feeling heavy inside his mouth. It was enough that he could take such liberties with him.

It was enough.

His flesh hand dropped to the other’s waist and with an impatient grunt, undid the knot at its front and the fabric slid gracefully down Hanzo’s form like water, dropping from the sill and pooling in a pretty blend of color on the floor. Hanzo’s breath hitched at the sudden wave of coldness that hit his bare flesh and Jesse’s pupils dilated, never once getting used to how the sight of Hanzo naked literally took his breath away.

He could do this, he assured himself.

It was simply a natural reaction to such an attractive man, after all. He only liked what he was seeing.

There was nothing more to how he secretly saw beyond the physical perfection and admired how Hanzo’s relaxed stance remained, his features seeming so smooth and calm. There was a crinkle to his eyes and Jesse refused to admit he thought that was adorable.

Hanzo remained looking upwards at him thoughtfully, his features, although relaxed, were still unreadable. He slowly turned then and Jesse took a step back as Hanzo shifted his position so he was leaning back on his elbows on the sill, displaying his body shamelessly with a come hither stare. Still, there was something that was still off limits to Jesse and the ache made itself known once more.

Dark hair pooled and hung between strong shoulder blades and Hanzo dared, pulling the other closer with his leg around his waist and Jesse was too far gone at this point to care about unbidden and sudden aches and unwelcome longing that went far beyond something physical. He would think about that later.

 _Much_ later, he decided as Hanzo’s prompting finally had him grabbing at pale smooth flesh and lifting him, having strong legs wrapped around his waist and stronger arms around his broad shoulders to lead them both to a very much needed bed.


	2. ...on this heart of mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W-Wowzers, I never expected my first try to be so well received! Thank you so much everyone, you're all so sweet and I really cherish every single word of motivation you've gifted me. ;w; As a thank you, I will continue this fic. Let us begin a new journey together!
> 
> Please enjoy the second chapter! <3

Their heavy pants echoed across the dark room as their bodies collapsed on the mattress of Hanzo’s relatively large bed, springs groaning and making them bounce back just the slightest. Dark hair marked by the natural and unavoidable grey strands of time fanned and spread like a halo, contrasting against the white of the sheets and Jesse had the brief vision of an endless night sky to compare it to, as clear as the one that graced the outside, countless specks of silver shimmering. He had to lean away, gaze roving shamelessly over the other’s lovely flushed face and raised his flesh hand hesitatingly, being met with an inquisitive raise of an eyebrow as he brushed his thumb over one high cheekbone. They gazed into each other’s eyes for that moment, an unknown understanding forming between them as they silently admired each of their features.

As much as Hanzo was Jesse’s night sky, the cowboy was Hanzo’s midsummer sunset: a warm breeze and the scents of Nature, of exotic fruits and subtle, intense aromatic wild herbs. Strong and consistent but also so very gentle.

It induced him into a state of temporary surrender and his legs, still wrapped around Jesse’s waist, tightened slightly, one of them sliding sensuously down and up his still clothed hip. He felt McCree shiver against him, his large body shifting into Hanzo’s inviting embrace and the minuscule answer of his hips, grinding closer to him and Hanzo never felt so _exposed_.

There was something oddly exciting in the sensation of a fully clothed body against his bare skin. He enjoyed how the cotton of Jesse’s shirt felt cool but also warm from the man’s body heat, comfortable and smooth. It heightened his sensations, it made him feel even more conscious of just how vulnerable he currently was in McCree’s hold and yet the amount of trust that was already put into such a situation only made his breathing quicken, back arching as Jesse leaned down and softly brushed the tip of his nose down his neck. He knew Jesse was scenting him –knew that the cowboy indulged in such perhaps a little too much- and should maybe feel a little more bothered by it. They had boundaries after all.

But right now, he let his arms stretch above his head, fingers weaving between the sheets languidly and tilted his head, dark eyes glinting and lips curving into a challenge.

 _Make me forget._ He didn’t need to say it out loud for Jesse to know what he wanted, interested gaze following the other’s jerky movements as he sat up and started unbuttoning his shirt, slowly revealing a broad, bulky chest and torso, marred by the scars of a punishing life –the life of a criminal, of a mercenary, of a fighter- and covered in rather soft dark brown hair that formed a natural path down his slightly pudgy but still muscled abdomen and disappeared underneath the waistband of his jeans, adorned by that _ridiculous_ belt buckle.

It made Hanzo almost snort every time he saw it.

But he was too distracted by how much he liked seeing Jesse this way, kind eyes half lidded and heavy with lust, naturally sharp canines peeking for just a second to tug hungrily at his bottom lip as he hurried to fumble with his belt buckle, the jingle of the metal enough to have Hanzo feel the beginnings of anticipation bubble inside him.

 _Stars_ , it has been quite a while, hasn’t it?

He suddenly found himself reaching to help Jesse, sitting up to lightly slap his hands away and take matters into his own hands –quite literally- as he leaned up to nip at his chin again, this time the gesture not being as mocking.

Jesse’s chest rumbled with an involuntary pleased growl but was quickly interrupted, gasping and letting out a groan as Hanzo didn’t hesitate in dipping his hand beneath the front of his jeans, belt and buttons and zipper properly taken care of and liberating, feeling that strong and calloused hand grip his quickly hardening member and tugging at it with an experienced and careful touch, fingers pressing in all the right ways. McCree looked down and groaned again as his jeans and underwear were tugged down and his cock sprang free, heavy and wanting and completely at the mercy of Hanzo’s wonderful, _wonderful_ hands.

“O-Oh, _darlin’…_ yeah…just like that…” He hissed, metallic hand settling on the small of the other’s back and slowly sliding down, grasping at the warm and deliciously plump flesh of Hanzo’s bottom, tugging him closer then with a playful swat of his flesh hand and a craving smirk.

Hanzo made a small sound at that, cheeks tinting a deeper shade of red, something that was infuriatingly out of his control in the face of Jesse’s bedroom antics. The man could be a bit childish sometimes but he found that he didn’t mind that all that much. After all, Jesse already proved to him that he was more than capable to make him sing his name in ecstatic praise.

Jesse’s boots thumped on the wooden floor and his jeans and underwear were quick to follow as he shimmied them down his legs. Free of clothing, Hanzo’s back hit the mattress once again, hips stuttering as their arousals brushed.

“A-Ah...Jesse…” He breathed, rolling his hips against the other’s and McCree hissed again, looking down for a brief moment and returned the movement to then lean down on his neck and place small reverent kisses along it.

Hanzo tensed but always allowed that much.

He tried to not look too much into the persistence of Jesse’s chapped lips against the healed scar tissue that marred his otherwise perfect skin. The only mark from _that_ incident, where sharp canines had been a little too close to making a very life changing mistake.

Jesse had apologized time and time again after that and Hanzo knew now his guilt still lingered. It made something very bitter well up in his throat. He didn’t want such an incident to hinder the good times they had and will continue to have. He didn’t want them to even spend their thoughts on such things –and he refused to acknowledge that such avoidance had anything to do with the way it made his stomach knot when he thought about it, how the simple memory of it settled a gentle fire within his very being.

“Hurry up…” He whispered, shivering as Jesse’s hands roved over his body, caressing down his sides as he kept laving his neck and collarbones with attention, nipping softly now and then and sending small little prickles of pleasure down Hanzo’s spine and pooling at his crotch. His teeth tugged at his bottom lip, trying in vain to still not look so eager as McCree’s metallic hand drifted down his hips and gripped at his thigh, lifting it and settling closer between his legs. His flesh hand caressed his side one more time and he leaned down to kiss at his navel, feeling the muscles jump and twitch, ticklish, and Jesse’s smile widened, releasing an amused huff.

“An’ here I thought I was the eager one.” He said, tone joking and Hanzo’s brows furrowed, preparing a snarky retort. He couldn’t muster to though as Jesse didn’t waste time in wrapping his hand around his member and starting to stroke it languidly, forcing a low moan out of the archer’s lip, his head falling back onto the mattress. They were more than used to this but even still, the sensations always rendered them breathless, feeling brand new and exciting as always.

“You are…” He managed to breath out, lips twisting as he gasped, thighs trembling slightly as he spread them wider and he saw Jesse’s nostrils flare, honey brown eyes becoming darker and confident smirk wavering.

Another barely restrained growl bubbled up in his throat and he swallowed visibly.

“Oooh, _baby,_ you don’t know what you do to me…” He licked his lips and his other hand strayed lower, metallic fingers brushing over the other’s slick entrance and Hanzo gasped, being naturally sensitive, shying away but also begging for more at the same time.

“…I can only imagine…” He still answered, looking pointedly at Jesse’s more than obvious state of arousal and the cowboy couldn’t resist a chuckle this time, fingers circling before he dipped one in and Hanzo hissed. Jesse leaned down and gave a sensuous lick at his neck –Stars, he really favored his neck- straight but sharp teeth showing in a genuine grin as he looked down at him.

“Think you’re funny, huh? Don’t worry, I’ll have ya singing my name in about a moment.”

Hanzo didn’t doubt him anymore.

Not when his finger started pumping slowly, caressing his insides and stretching them skillfully, having another one joining to help and Hanzo’s hands flinched, reaching for Jesse’s wrist as his hips rolled to the rhythm, panting and making small, almost unnoticeable sounds of pleasure.

Jesse watched him intensely, half lidded eyes appraising his expression and giving him his sole attention, wanting to commit every crinkle, every furrow, every twist and grimace to memory. From the way his dark lovely eyes were barely open, glinting in the darkness and reflecting the moonlight to the parting of his soft looking lips, thin but so inviting at the moment- Jesse gave a minuscule shake to his head, focusing back on stretching his bed partner, feeling him becoming accommodated to the stretch of his fingers and the pleasure settling in as his arousal became heavier, wet and throbbing and almost unbearable. A day’s burdens were finally settling down on his shoulders and all he wanted was to relieve it all in Hanzo’s sweet, _sweet_ embrace.

With that thought and very recent memories in mind, he removed his fingers, trying to ignore the way Hanzo almost whined and followed them with his hips and reached for his cock, giving it a few strokes before he fumbled with the drawer from the bedside table near them, finding easily a condom package and tearing at the foil with his teeth, spitting the wrapping aside and carefully rolling it on. Hanzo watched from beneath him, thighs gripping the other’s hips and pulling him closer and Jesse could only groan, the other’s impatience being intoxicating.

“’m here, darlin’, ‘m here.” He almost cooed, leaning back down and weaving his fingers up Hanzo’s sideburns and then through his locks. He lined himself with the other’s entrance and looked down at where they would soon connect, looking then back up and into Hanzo’s hazy eyes, waiting for permission.

Hanzo panted, biting at his bottom lip before he groaned and gave a small nod and Jesse didn’t need any further incentive.

He started pushing in and their jaws fell slack gently, groans and moans of pleasure stuck in the throats as Jesse pushed in slowly, feeling that so wonderfully warm constricting tightness massaging his cock in ways that he had so dearly missed.

“F-Fuck…” He let it slip in a whisper, almost unable to be heard between Hanzo’s own pants and small, little sounds that he couldn’t contain, sometimes high pitched as Jesse got deeper and deeper, until he was buried to the hilt and they stopped for the moment, feeling each other.

Jesse buried his face on Hanzo’s shoulder, his brown curly locks spilling over it, and huffed, wrapping his arms around the other’s torso in what could only be described as a hug.

“O _ooh,_  Hanzo, you feel so darn _gooood_ …”He breathed, his voice thick with pleasure induced haziness and a certain goofiness to it, lips brushing over Hanzo’s naked skin as they formed those words and Hanzo made a small sound that he would never admit to, hips stuttering and starting to move, coaxing the other to move.

“Jesse, p-please…” He really wanted to try and control his stuttering but it was proving to be difficult. McCree was just always so overwhelming, so all over the place that he simply didn’t know how to behave, how to react, how to respond but could only go along with it, let himself be swept away.

Maybe that was why they couldn’t stop.

And he didn’t want to ever stop as soon as Jesse finally started moving, hips thrusting slowly but deeply, quickly setting a comfortable pace for them both to get used to and Hanzo _swooned,_ his vision almost spinning from the heat and the intensity and by the Dragon, Jesse just smelled so _good_. One of his arms remained stretched above his head, hand gripping tightly at the sheets while the other flung itself around one of McCree’s broad shoulders, nails scraping gently on the firm muscles of his back and he felt –more than heard- Jesse growl, a deep grumbling sound that stretched on, sounding more like a languid but guttural purr and Hanzo stored that small detail away, lips twitching upwards between his quiet moans and groans. His toes curled and uncurled with the thrusts, the tingling sensation it brought him relaxing him into almost complete submission. Jesse remained face down on his spot on Hanzo’s shoulder, groaning and cursing now and then as he kept the pace, metallic hand groping at the other’s hip and down his thigh again, never getting enough of the soft feeling of Hanzo’s skin, muscled and sinewy and just positively addicting. He swore he could take pleasure from just simply touching him like this, so intimately.

_I could never get enough of ya, Hanzo…_

That though startled him a bit and he gulped, bracing his flesh hand on the mattress and raising himself a bit, eyes still focused down to where they connected and he experimented in thrusting a little bit faster, grinding deep. It earned him a gorgeous moan, a desperate and overwhelmed precious little thing that could almost be an ecstatic sob. He heard Hanzo’s pleas, so hushed and hesitant but still so raw and honest that he could not resist in obliging. His grip on the other’s thigh tightened and he raised it a little more, giving him more leverage as his pace quickened and soon the slapping of skin on skin could be heard.

“J-J-Jesse!” That was definitely a sob of pleasure, Jesse was sure and it couldn’t be any sweeter. He cursed under his breath, squeezing his eyes shut and trying so hard to ignore how Hanzo’s overwhelmingly _delicious_ scent was messing with his head, with his basic instincts. He swallowed down the urge to look up because he knew if he looked up he would be lost. It was almost torture, how he wanted him so badly, enough to go through with this, to deny himself such a natural thing. He wanted nothing more than mark him, make him his for once, to make him at least seem the tiniest bit more reachable.

But he couldn’t.

So he bit down on his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood and he licked at it quickly, his pace going erratic as he gave in to at least the urgency of his needs, his flesh hand reaching to tug at Hanzo’s member and stroke it clumsily. Hanzo was moaning openly by now, making sounds that had Jesse almost whining. He wanted to look at his face. He wanted to look into his eyes.

Instead, he buried his face on his shoulder again and felt him tense up in the all too familiar signal of an impending climax. His muscles tightened and squeezed and his nails at Jesse’s back kept scraping, looking for something to hold on until they reached up into his hair and held on to it. His hips stuttered one more time before he stilled, dark brows furrowing upwards and his other hand flew to his mouth, muffling his loudest moan, a mix of Jesse’s name and a plea as he came.

McCree didn’t stop but knew he wouldn’t last much longer either and as Hanzo deflated in a heap on the bed, body limp and practically dragged up and down the sheets along with the thrusts, his grip on Jesse’s hair loosened and tangled deeper until he was scratching at his nape, caressing his locks in what Jesse would allow himself to think was affection. That purr like sound returned and it took only a few more thrusts before he was grunting, Hanzo’s name lost on his lips as he released inside the condom.

They stopped and only their deep pants could be heard as they tried to catch their breath. Their bodies were sticky, shimmering in the moonlight with a thin layer of sweat and the air was heavy with the scent of sex and the dominant scent of a satisfied Alpha that was unconsciously rubbing his scent off on the too currently distracted and sleepy Omega. Jesse raised his head, knowing that it was safe to do so now, and allowed himself to nuzzle Hanzo’s neck, a small happy sigh escaping him as he wrapped his thick arms around the other.

They stayed like that for a few blissful moments.

Although the sex was great, more than great really, Jesse knew that _this_ was the moment he most looked forward to.

…

“…Jesse.”

And this was the one he most dreaded. He almost flinched but simply started unwrapping himself from the other and nodded, confident smirk returning to his lips, albeit shakily.

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” They gasped as Jesse pulled back and took the used condom out, tying it and throwing it in the nearest bin before he started getting up, reaching for his clothes tiringly. He put on his jeans and didn’t even bother in putting on his boots, deciding to just carry them and his belt and hat on his arms. He yawned as he started buttoning up his shirt and could feel Hanzo’s eyes on him, a sleepy but still focused stare that had him wonder just what Hanzo was feeling in these moments.

He knew he was being a fool though.

“So.” He cleared his throat, leaving a few buttons open as he simply couldn’t bother at this time of the night. His smirk became playful and his sleepy eyes had a mischievous glint as he raised his hand to his ear in a phone like motion.

“Call me.” He mouthed and laughed as a pillow was thrown at him, raising his arm just in time to deflect it.

“Get out of here.” Hanzo said grumpily but with a hint of mirth, a snort escaping him as he rolled over and groaned and Jesse had to bite his lip again as he had a nice glorious view of that beautiful butt.

It made him mourn once again that he could not stay.

He shook his head and gathered up his stuff and headed towards the door. As he opened it, he was stopped by the sound of Hanzo’s hoarse voice calling out.

“Goodnight, Jesse.”

McCree’s smirk softened into a gentle smile and the ache in his chest returned and intensified the tiniest bit. Just enough to ignore.

“Goodnight, _darlin’_.”

The door clicked shut softly behind him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sobs* They're so precious. ;w; (Still a bit nervous about how I wrote this, I hope I could capture them well)


	3. I keep my eyes wide open all the time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Oh my stars, I'm so sorry this took so long. I've had so much going on in my life...
> 
> Please enjoy the third chapter! <3

Morning came slowly, almost shyly, to grace his heavily sleeping form with the first warm rays of sunrise. It started with a twitch of his nose, then a furrow of his brow and then, finally, a stretch of his arms and legs as he inhaled deeply, exhaling as his eyes slowly blinked open. His vision was hazy and his muscles still ached –from yesterday’s mission or late night activities, he couldn’t be sure- and he grunted as he turned to his other side, being faced with the alarm clock ticking softly and steadily on his bedside table.

6:47.

He couldn’t really figure why every morning after being with Hanzo he always woke up on his own, just before his alarm set off at the usual 7 am. Whispers of his name, heavily accented and calm (but sometimes breathless and passionate) would linger in his sleepy mind and his lips would twitch and curve slightly,  _his_ figure being drawn smoothly and effortlessly as if right in front of him by the wispy smoky trails of his imagination.

Sometimes he could even almost imagine his smile, a pure albeit bittersweet thing. Something rare and precious that was such a luxury to behold. For as pathetic as it might seem, he wouldn’t mind waking up to such a sight, even if only in his imagination.

He stayed still, staring at the clock for a while longer before he breathed deeply once again and finally looked down on himself, knowing that he hadn’t bothered with putting on his pajamas after he left Hanzo’s bedroom. His shirt was crinkled and his jeans felt uncomfortable and restraining around his thighs. His trusty hat lay beside his strewn brown curly locks and he ran his hand across them, scratching at his head as he let a yawn out.

He could taste his breath as soon as he closed his mouth and he grimaced, disgusted enough for it to make him almost spring out of bed and gather his things, stopping just to ponder on which color of flannel he would wear today before he decided on a dark blue and another set of jeans to then put on his boots and grab his hat and belt, shuffling his way towards the men’s bathrooms of the HQ.

The hallways were quiet, everybody was still sleeping at this time. He has always been the early riser, waking up with the sun. It was something that he was used to but he definitely didn’t mind the empty bathrooms and warm water showers and freshly brewed coffee that he could enjoy simply for being there first.

His shirt and jeans fell to the floor with a muffled thud as he stepped into a shower, turning the water on and hissing as the spray hit his back, freezing cold at first but rapidly warming up and he sighed, feeling his muscles loosen up all pent up tension as he braced his hands against the tiled wall in front of him. Minute by minute, as he stood there and let himself become soaked, he closed his eyes and slowly leaned forward, closing his hand in a fist and resting his forehead against it, a shiver running down his spine as he tried to keep his thoughts at bay, tried to distract himself with images of the bright albeit a bit chilly day outside, about a perfect day for more practice and some quality time with Peacemaker, perhaps he would even have time to properly disassemble his prized gun and give it the thorough cleaning that he knew it has been needing for quite a while now.

He tried to think of everything else.

But has he started washing his hair, an instant rush of heat sparkled against the tips of his fingers as they tangled across his wet locks. It wasn’t hard to remember how much Hanzo enjoyed playing with his curls, whether in the throes of passion or simply as a teasing –but endearingly affectionate- gesture. How his dark eyes almost sparkled with a hint of playfulness, how his lips would curl into a rare genuine smile and his legs would wrap so perfectly snug around his waist, tugging him closer and daring him for more. Sweet and spicy Hanzo, whose taste still lingered on his tongue even after a full night of sleep, whose touch still lingered upon his heated skin and tingled along his scars.

Salty and bitter Hanzo, who with a simple slip of his heart could turn a warm smile into sharp cold steel, stormy gaze narrowing in a melancholic kind of disappointment. A mix of betrayal and self despise. For someone who seemed so aloof, there was a whirlwind of so many emotions just behind the strength of the ink on his skin and the sinew of his muscle; the accuracy of his stare and the bite to his bottom lip that Jesse had noticed he did whenever he was completely focused on something.

Yes. Hanzo.

Hanzo, the one that he couldn’t stop thinking about, no matter how many times he could map his lean body with eyes closed and hungry hands, to have that hunger satisfied time and time again only for it to always return.

Hanzo, the one that had accepted and rejected him at the same time, inviting him to the pleasures of his body but forbidding him from the mysteries of his heart.

Hanzo, the one who he could still call his friend in the end. Who he could still join just as easily in aiming practice and have some drinks after, who he could laugh with and wrap his arm around his shoulder to tug him closer and shake him playfully. The one who he could always count on to ward off his toxic, _unbearable_ loneliness.

No, Jesse was no fool. He had been.

Sometimes he would still try to make excuses for himself. Such as: how could he possibly have guessed that he would find charms in such an almost pathetically regretful and haunted man?

And yet, he knew that he had only been lying to himself. Because every time he looked at Hanzo, he discovered another new thing to be charmed about. It was useless to even try to deny it by now. He knew that it would only end up hurting him even more.

Because he had fallen. He had fallen really hard.

And all he had were these almost rare passionate nights that only added up to their mistakes –just where did they go wrong along the way, to let themselves believe they were in control of it all?- and fond memories of their building friendship, a connection that only the both of them had. A connection that was as strong as it was fragile.

And sometimes Jesse wondered if it wouldn’t be for the better to just let it all shatter. With a few well placed words poisoned by a stoic expression and a detached tone, a shrug of his shoulders and a turn of his back and he could just as easily end it all, make himself the most hated man in the world.

But he was weak. He couldn’t.

He liked to think it was because he couldn’t deny Hanzo. But really, he just simply couldn’t deny himself. He was selfish. He wanted and craved and desired and possessed. His friend gave him what he wanted when his eyes started lingering too much for him not to notice, when his own words started tripping on themselves and carelessly transformed into something flirty and suggestive. It had become embarrassing and it was forcing McCree to distance himself if only not to make the other uncomfortable with his clumsy, cringy advances.

_“Jesse, I’ve seen the way you look at me.” He looked up at him with a strangely gentle gaze and McCree was suddenly very aware of the hand caressing its way up his bicep and curling around his shoulder, squeezing it. It startled him into swallowing the rest of the hot coffee he had been drinking, the bitter liquid almost scalding his throat yet it suddenly felt very dry. He coughed, cheeks warming up and his gaze shifted nervously from Hanzo to the counter as he placed his mug on top of it._

_“What are you talking about?” He tried to laugh it off, tried to make the atmosphere between them a little lighter but Hanzo’s lips curled down and he sobered up almost immediately, his expression becoming nervous and flustered once again._

_“A-Aw, shucks, darlin’, is this about that silly thing I said about your outfit the other day?” He pretended not to notice that Hanzo had moved a bit closer, how said outfit almost seemed to taunt him with the only sleeve covering his shoulder sliding slightly down with his small movement, baring more of that soft looking skin that Jesse had already let himself imagine how it would feel like against the press of his lips. He cleared his throat and gave what he hoped was his most playful and confident grin. “I was just playin’ with ya, partner!”_

_Hanzo raised an eyebrow then and Jesse’s grin wavered just barely._

_Not to be deterred by someone he seemed to know so well by now, Hanzo erased the few centimeters between them. His hand that had been resting on McCree’s shoulder, slowly crawled its way up and pressed against the back of his neck, feeling the small hairs there stand on end in an involuntary shiver and that was enough to give Hanzo some more courage, to make his inner thoughts of self doubt waver as he became more daring. He wanted Jesse to look him in the eyes then as he openly challenged him:_

_“Were you really?”_

_And McCree’s eyes widened almost comically then, his cheeks were sporting a by now obvious shade of red that was spreading down his neck and stinging the lobes of his ears as he found himself speechless for once, now meeting the answering hunger in Hanzo’s determined gaze and wondering just how could he possibly answer that._

_“…No.” That single word slipped effortlessly from his lips nonetheless and it had sounded husky and coarse –an almost whimpering note at the ‘o’- as he felt conflicted about the whole situation. He had never wanted something –in this case, someone- this bad._

_But as much as he had then denied, he also knew exactly what he was getting himself into._

_Falling into Hanzo’s arms that night had been the easiest thing in the world._

Jesse shook himself out of the memory and turned the water off, taking a deep breath as he squeezed the excess water from his hair. He grabbed the nearest towel and dried himself with it, hurrying to where his clothes were to get himself dressed. His stomach was rumbling and he wanted to get a head start on breakfast as well before Reinhardt and –Stars forbid- Zarya appeared rubbing their bellies and proceeded to do their morning raid on the fridges.

He wanted to distract himself with much needed comfort breakfast food and a nice steaming mug of black coffee. He didn’t want to remember how Hanzo’s own advances that day could be just a carefully and very well thought out way that he had found to preserve their friendship, no matter how receptive he had been to the agreement they ended up establishing then. It only made that twist in his heart return with an added sting, a bitter taste crawling up his throat and making him almost nauseous at the thought that he had, in a way, made Hanzo feel like he owed him something just for being his friend when everybody else was giving him the stink eye now and then when they thought Hanzo wasn’t looking.

Stars, the whole situation was _screwed up_.

But he couldn’t imagine them in any other way anymore. He had had a taste. He had enjoyed it. Now he wanted more.

And did he absolutely despise himself for that.

_“Jesse…what’s that look for?”_

_A warm hand rested against his cheek and Jesse leaned against it, seeking its warmth, soft brown eyes darkened by lust and, yet, doubt._

_Hanzo’s haori unfolded so easily beneath the twists of his trembling fingers, it almost felt like the unwrapping of a gift. He had wanted, desired to have this same sight before him: black hair disheveled and undone from the prison of a silk ribbon, dark eyes half lidded and hazy with want. There was a gentle surrender  in Hanzo’s whole demeanor in that moment and his most primitive inner self, so carefully kept  and locked and controlled, rumbled to life in satisfaction._

_Perfect. He had looked perfect._

_“Nothin’…” He ended up lying and stopped resisting, lowering his face to bury it in the smooth, delicious expanse of the other’s neck and discreetly scented him. His whole thoughts stopped and he almost swooned, not being able to suppress a groan. From the day they met, Jesse had always adored the archer’s scent. Not because of the subtle but still obvious traces of rich sweetness that screamed Omega but because of its uniqueness. It was as if somebody travelled to every corner in the world and gathered the most pleasant aromas to then mix them all up into something so harmonious and pure and yet, it was still so very like Hanzo, where the scent of tea and incense followed him._

_It was intoxicating and McCree didn’t want to ever have to give up on it._

_His hand gripped Hanzo’s still clothed thigh and rolled his hips against the other’s, bringing out a small sound of pleasure from him as well._

_“I want you…” He confessed and Hanzo’s eyes seemed to sparkle then –maybe it was just his wishful imagination- as he wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down._

_“I’m yours.” He breathed, making it seem so easy and yet McCree had wanted to let him go at that moment, to rearrange his clothes and put his hat back on and apologize and make it so that they could forget that this had ever happened._

_Because it was such a cruel, cruel thing to say…_

_But he swallowed that bitter feeling away and buried himself in Hanzo and, consequently, lost himself._

When he turned the corner and entered the kitchen, he wasn’t so surprised to see The Dragon glaring at him from its place on Hanzo’s wrist, fierce eyes unnerving and almost threatening with such ferocity. They had proved countless of times Hanzo’s prowess in battle and he had learned to respect those eyes when they were pointed at whichever unlucky target it had chosen as its prey.

Hanzo, however, had his back to him, seemingly oblivious to his presence as he put a steaming mug, of what smelled like coffee, aside on the counter with his left hand, wrist displaying said beginnings of his infamous tattoo.

He broke the silence then but didn’t face him.

“I made an extra mug. You can have it.”

His tone was dismissal, aloof as always but McCree still smiled, knowing that he only made such a ‘mistake’ with him in mind, knowing that the cowboy always woke up just as early as he did.

He sauntered over towards him, a hand in his pocket while the other reached for the mug as he tipped his hat in thanks towards the archer.

“Why, thank you, darlin’. Being mighty generous. A good mornin’ to you!”

Hanzo looked at him then with a half smile, sipping his own portion of coffee and McCree’s heart skipped a beat, his own smile widening just a bit more.

“Good morning, Jesse.”

He always loved hearing his name on Hanzo’s lips, how his accent shaped the sound of it and made it something unique, something that didn’t feel like his name but beyond that.

…Or maybe those were just his elated thoughts speaking.

Even so, before all of… _this_ happened, he had always enjoyed hearing Hanzo speak. About everything and anything, he would always try and engage in a conversation with him just to hear the sound of his voice and the way he formed his words. It fascinated Jesse, it made him wonder how different of a perspective that accent held, of the rich culture it had come from.

It was often that Jesse asked him about his homeland and all it entailed. Objects, legends, music, tradition…

Of course, he always knew when to stop pressing. Especially when the topic started getting dangerously close to _family._

He didn’t think he ever wanted to see that absolutely miserable look on his face ever again after the first and last time he so carelessly asked about his home.

“Planning anything for today?” He asked, going for the initial gulp of his coffee –he preferred to drink it quickly- and immediately yelped out “HOT!”, almost dropping his mug as he stuck his tongue out.

Hanzo hid his now full smile behind his own mug and hummed as he made his way towards the sink and filled a glass with cold water, handing it to the cowboy who eagerly took it to soothe his stinging tongue.

“Idiot, you knew it was scalding, I had just made it…” Despite the insult, his words held no malice, only the hint of a berating sigh as he prompted McCree to show him his tongue, who whined but complied anyway.

“Hmm, it’s just a little red, doesn’t seem to have seriously burnt you.”

Jesse sighed in relief, not wanting to have to explain to Mercy how he got a second-degree burn on his tongue and have her nagging to him about his carelessness.

Right after that relief though came mischievousness as he caught Hanzo’s gaze lingering on his now closed mouth.

“You, huh, seemed really concerned about my tongue back then, sweetness. Got anything in mind…?” He wiggled his eyebrows for emphasis.

It was almost endearing how Hanzo’s cheeks turned a slight, barely noticeable red at his flirtatious comments, so lewd and suggestive. He would seem almost outraged even but above it all, he was just mildly disgusted by how easy it was for Jesse’s mind to turn dirty.

…He wouldn’t deny that a small part –a _very_ small part- of him actually enjoyed the warm rush that heated look and husky tone sent him though. It carried such promise after all that it almost made him want to know just what was crossing Jesse’s mind.

It made him feel wanted, above it all. And he would admit that if he ever ‘flirted’, it would only be with Jesse –the only one he had ever felt comfortable to do so or even wanted to.

Comfortable…

Yes, if he had to describe their relationship in one word then ‘comfortable’ would be it.

He opted to just roll his eyes in a rare slip of character, going back to drinking his coffee. Jesse chuckled good naturedly, giving him a playful wink before he put his mug back down on the counter for it to cool off. He took his hat off and placed it carefully next to the mug and then started rolling up the sleeves of his plaid shirt as he started going around the kitchen to get the utensils he needed. Hanzo just observed him curiously.

“Are you hungry, darlin’? The others should be up soon so it’s best we get on munchin’ now.” He crouched to take a frying pan from a bottom cabinet and turned to Hanzo with it in his hand, smiling brightly as he waved slightly. “I’ll cook this time!” He seemed really proud to say that and Hanzo had to try very hard not to smile back genuinely at his bright disposition.

He shrugged, nodding towards the stove.

“Go ahead.”

McCree’s smile grew into a toothy grin as he put the pan on the stove and made his way towards one of the fridges. As he opened, he examined the contents and then looked back at Hanzo.

“Any preferences?”

Hanzo was halfway through his coffee as he replied, expression softening at just how happy Jesse was. It was silly but it also made him feel really warm for some unknown reason.

“Surprise me.”

It seemed the right thing to say as it only made the cowboy even more excited.

…Perhaps too excited as the pile of ingredients only grew in his arms.

“Oh boy howdy, you’re gonna love this, sweetness.” He muttered but it was loud enough for Hanzo to listen.

It was entertaining to watch him go around and organizing all the things needed but also concerning as he had no idea what Jesse was planning to do.

He prayed that they wouldn’t have to fix the kitchen again after this.

He also knew that this was normal and even expected from Jesse’s Alpha nature. He was naturally induced to provide for anybody –be it a prospective mate or just a friend-, it was his protective instincts telling him to make food and care for, and when that offer was accepted it only made sense that he would feel satisfied by that answer. It made that warm feeling increase tenfold as Hanzo found himself leaning on his fist, the rest of his coffee going cold as he forgot about it and just observed Jesse.

Yes…observing was enough.

It was enough but he didn’t know why he had to keep reminding himself of that.

(He knew…)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter covers a bit of their backstory and their relationship dynamic at the moment (not exactly very healthy *sobs at poor babies* ) but this part is more on McCree's point of view.
> 
> Next chapter will cover Hanzo's point of view and will clear up much of just why he won't let their relationship become something more.
> 
> I hope this story is still interesting! 
> 
> P.S: I love writing them both so much, especially McCree, he's just a gem. ;w;

**Author's Note:**

> I might turn this into a multi chaptered fic (or just write the smut that follows), there's enough to make a little story about it but I'm a bit unsure and would appreciate some opinions on it. My take on Alpha/Omega dynamics is a bit different, I guess ? 
> 
> Either way, thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Edit: This is now a work in progress!! Thank you so much everyone for being so kind and for the motivation! Bless you. (●´ω｀●)
> 
> My [ tumblr](http://sizzlin-teapot.tumblr.com). Feel free to say hello if you want to!


End file.
